1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method/system for calibrating a position sensor for sensing the X-Y position of a shift member in a vehicular transmission shifter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptive technique for calibrating the neutral Y-Y position in an X-Y position sensor for sensing the position of a shift member movable in an "H-type" shift pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually operated shift levers and X-Y shifters for moving a shift member, such as a shift finger or the like, in an H-type shift pattern are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,481,170; 5,281,902; 4,899,607; 4,821,590; 4,784,007; 4,455,883 and 4,515,029, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Position sensors of the discrete position type for sensing discrete X-Y positions of a shift member in an H-type shift pattern are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,468 and 4,718,307. Sensors providing analog or digital signals, the magnitude of which are representative of the X-X and/or Y-Y position of a shift member in an H-type shift pattern, are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,787; 5,743,143 and 5,950,491, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.